


Nature's Anger

by Fishyqueen123



Category: school - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishyqueen123/pseuds/Fishyqueen123
Summary: A poem about the tsunamis and earthquakes in Japan.





	Nature's Anger

The desperate ring of danger  
Disturbing the nearest ranger,  
The yells and shouts!  
The wailing doubts!  
The ground is shaking  
The earth is quaking  
The waves emerge  
Disasters merge  
Evacuate!  
Evacuate!  
Go to the highest tower!  
Not a moment to cower!  
Cars float about  
Shops blackout  
Buildings collapse  
Leaving distorted gaps  
The echoing screams  
Drowned by the flowing streams  
Power lines ripped by invisible hands  
Only a pole stands  
Plant life diseased  
Throats of the wildlife seized.  
The deadly grasps of nature  
Could always be greater.


End file.
